The Secret Life of the American Wizard
by fictionman1
Summary: What happens when Alex becomes pregnant? Find out in The Secret Life of the American Wizard


**The Secret Life of**

**The American Wizard**

_By: Christopher T. Henderson_

Alex was just coming home from her date with her new boyfriend, Ralph. "Hey Alex, how was your date?" asked Theresa. "It was great, I had a really fun time." "Oh, that's nice." "I have to go to the bathroom, so don't come in." "All right." Alex went into the bathroom and pulled out a pregnancy test. Alex felt nervous as she was taking the test. After one minute Alex looked at the test a saw a symbol no teenage girl wants to see on a pregnancy test "+"

(Theme Song)

Alex went to Harper's bed room to talk to her. "Harper I have to talk to you." "What about." "I'm about to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell my family." "All right." "Me and Ralph had sex last week." "You did what!" "Keep your voice down." "I can't believe you Alex." "I know, but I have a bigger problem" "What is it?" "I'm late." "Late for what?" "No Harper, I'm late." Harper took a moment to think. "Alex, are you, no." "Yes, it's true, I'm pregnant." "Oh my gosh, does Ralph know." "No, and you promised not to tell anyone." "But your family should know." "Harper." "Fine, I won't tell." "Good, now I need to go think about what I'm going to do." Alex went up to her bed room. The next morning Harper went to talk to Justin. "Justin, I need to talk to you, Alex told me not tell anyone, so she be upset." "What is it?" "Before I tell you promise not to tell Alex I told you or tell your parents." "Is Alex in trouble?" "Big trouble." "Well what's her problem? "She's gaining weight." "So, what's wrong with that?" "A lot, Uncle Justin." 'Uncle Justin, Harper, is Alex pregnant?" "Yeah." "Oh my gosh, is Ralph the father?" "Yeah." "Oh my gosh." "Justin, you can't tell anyone, promise me." "Fine, I won't tell Mom and Dad." "Good." "But tell Alex, I want her to do and if she doesn't, I will." Justin left the room. On Monday at Justin, Alex, and Max's school Justin and Max were walking down the hallway. "Hey Justin, what's up with Alex, she's been acting weird lately." "Max, I'm about to tell you something, but you have to promise to keep it bent us." "Sure, what is it?" "Alex had sex with Ralph and now she's pregnant." "Whoa!" "I know, but you can't tell anyone." "Don't worry I won't." Unfortunately, one of Alex's classmates was listening and then told one of her friends, and she told someone, and they told someone, and it got around the whole school, even Ralph found out about it.

(Commercial)

Ralph went to talk to Alex. "Hey Alex." "Hey Ralph." "I think we should see other people." "You're breaking up with me, why?" "It's not you it's me, I just think it's time we date other people, and I'm really not ready for fatherhood, oops." "You know about pregnancy, don't you." "Yeah." "How did you find out, did Harper tell you." "No, it's all over school." "Oh my gosh, hey your not off the hook yet, I can't believe you're breaking up with me just because I'm pregnant." "I just don't want to be a dad that's all." "I never want to see you again, go away." Ralph walked away. Alex was so upset that the father of her child would not help her out. After school Alex went to talk to Harper. "Harper, my secret is all over school, how could you do that." "I didn't tell anybody you're wizard." "Not about magic, my pregnancy." "I sort of, kind of, told Justin." "You did what!" "I just thought he should know, by the way, he said if you don't tell your parents, he'll tell them." "I can not tell my parents." "You have to, what are you going to do." "I know a doctor who can remove the baby from my stomach." "Are you trying to get an abortion." "I have no other choice." "What about adoption?" "Then I would get fat and my parents would know something." "Alex, either way, you have to tell them." "You're right Harper, I'll tell them after dinner." "You promise." " I promise." After dinner Alex went to talk to her parents. "Mom, Dad, I need to tell you something." "Uh no, Alex what did you do?" asked Jerry. "I made the biggest mistake of my life." "What did you do?" asked Theresa. "You know that guy I'm, or was, dating, Ralph." "Yeah" they both said. "We kind of did something we weren't supposed to, and now I'm pregnant." "You're what!" they both said. "I know, I know." "I'm going to kill that boy" said Jerry. "Everybody, calm down, calm down, we all need to be supportive, now Alex, how do you know you're pregnant?" asked Theresa. "I took an early pregnancy test." "You can never trust so those things." said Jerry "come one, we're going to the doctor to find out for sure." Alex and her parents went to the doctor. The doctor gave Alex an examine and they were all waiting for the results. Alex's doctor Dr. Johnson, who was woman by the way, came out with the results of Alex's test. "Mr. and Mrs. Russo." "Doctor, tell us the truth, is Alex pregnant?" asked Jerry. "I'm sorry to tell you this but…" "She is, she is pregnant." "Her results came out positive." said Dr. Johnson. "Oh no, oh no" said Jerry. "Well Alex, what did you want to do?" asked Theresa. "I want to get an abortion." "Ok, ok, Alex, that might be too dangerous." "I don't know what else to do." "Maybe after you have the baby we can consider adoption." "Are you going to kick me out." "Never, we love Alex, no matter what you do." "Thanks for standing by me Mom." "You're welcome sweetheart." Ralph walked in the room. "Hey Alex." "Hey Ralph." "Justin said you'd be here." "What do you want." "Alex, I've been thinking, and I was jerk, I'm sorry for not being supportive, and I do want to help you." "Really." "Of course, and I kind of want to be your boyfriend again." "Ok I forgive you, but no sex." "Of course." "Ralph could you leave for just a second I want to talk to my parents." "Of course." Ralph left. "Hey dad, I have a question." "What is it?" "When I do have the baby, will it be, you know, magically?" "I don't know, but it could be." "Thanks for standing by me Dad." "Anytime."

(Commercial)

"So Alex, what are you going to do about the baby" asked Harper. "Well, I thought about it and decided to keep it." "You know it's a lot of work being a teenage mother." "A lot of work?" "Yeah." "Well I still want to keep it." "Well it's your decision and I stand bye it." "Thank you for being my friend Harper." "Your welcome."


End file.
